Lost
by Angelic Mercy
Summary: Well, okay, I wouldm't exactly call being stuck in a place you know every nook and cranny of 'lost' in most cases, but.. this isn't most cases. Who could EVER call it that?
1. Home Sweet Home

**_Lost- Chapter One: Home Sweet Home:_****_  
_**  
Summary: Well, okay, I wouldn't exactly call being stuck in a place you know every nook and cranny of lost' in most cases but.. this isn't most cases. I mean, who could EVER call it that?

_Story Summary:_ Anise Stepps, 15, odd girl out. Decent life, two friends who sorta' like her. Depressed mother, abusive father, rebel older brother. Should be straight A's, really smart, but has something nearer a D, another D, two E's, a B, and two C's. Not exactly the perfect life. She ends up in YuGiOh'! Now, failing school completely, bunking at Yugi's, Yami hates him, Tea thinks she needs a boyfriend, and Ryo's withdrawn and more than a LITTLE suspicious. This isn't of course getting into Tristan freaking out every time she's nearby, Joey thinking she's a total jerk, Kaiba spying on her, and an army of crazy goons after her life. Maybe it was better back home...

_Projected Chapters:_ Uh... I dunno, 20?

_Updates:_ Slow, painstakingly slow, but steady. absolute total minimum of one a month. I've officially _sworn _not to stop this one.. unless I get, like, five, telling me it totally sucks. Which I doubt. I do have SOME, though wanning, confidence in my writing ability.

_Disclaimer:_ What web site is this posted on? See, That means you publish it free, you read it free, and it also means you're a fan of whatever your topic is! NOT the creator! I AM MAKING NO MONEY! I DID NOT INVENT YU-GI-OH! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D LET THEM DO THAT TO MY MASTERPIECE WHEN TRANSFERRING IT TO AN ANIME! NO! Not that the Anime's all that bad, just that it's no where NEAR as good as the manga... -snickers- Yugi's not so inn-o-cent! Hehe.. naughty boy... Oh, and I got the via-shadow realm part idea sorta from Akkiko, and sorta by myself. It's hard to explain exactly, but..

_Key:_  
Talking  
...' thinking  
/.../ light in mind link  
/.../ dark in mind link  
Jou - Joey (Wheeler)  
Anzu - Tea (Mazaki(her japense last name.. I like it better...))  
Honda - Tristan (Taylor)  
Yuugi - Yugi (Motou)  
other Yugi', Pharaoh - Yami  
Ryo Bkaura - Bakura, Ryo  
Thief Bakura - Bakura, Dark Bakura, Yami Bakura, etc.  
Seto Kaiba - Seto (Kaiba)  
OC(original Character) - Anise Stepps  
OC2/Bad Guy - ?

_A/N(author Note):_ Ya wanna know something annoying? When I'm roleplaying script/chat style with my friends, and my characters develop such a mind of their own, even **I** don't know what they're up to. Ya know? It's

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXx-Anise's Point Of View-xXx

So? Did you get the manga? Janis asked in a hushed whisper. My conscience heavy, I slowly pulled them out of my backpack and handed them to her. The next two volumes of Gravitation. Yes! Awesome! she whispered, taking them and transferring them to her bag.

but it wasn't easy, I noted, glancing past her out the bus window. When would this day end? With a heavy sigh, I examined my friend'. The other, Nicole, had been absent today. More likely, she was skipping school again. Sneakily, as though someone would care, Janis pulled out the earlier of the volumes and began to read.

Quite honestly, I had liked Janis Moore and Nicole Smith when I first met them at the beginning of the year, but as the month rolled on, I've grown to hate them and how they use me. I'm well put to even believe they wouldn't care if I disappeared. In fact, I'd love to , just to show them how much they depend on me now.

Just as my thoughts began to turn bitter and violent again, the bus pulled up to my stop. With a grim smile, I waved good-bye to Janis and stood, lining up to leave the bus and head home. GOD, I HATE home!

Twisting the dulled, greenish-copper handle, I entered the sad shack referred to as home'. Good, no one's nearby,' I thought as I began the quiet ascent up the stairs to my room. All I had to do was finish my homework, go to bed and...

Anise, sweetie? Is that you?Damn. Mom's up.' With a heavy heart, I creaked open her bedroom door across from mine, so close yet so far, and smiled wanly. Hey mom. What's up?Oh, dear, could you please ask your father to come up here? she asked lightly, smiling a soft, but dim, smile from her bed. I nodded slowly.

Yeah, I guess, I replied, and retraced my steps to check if he was in the living room drinking himself to death again. He was, of course. The limp, grubby man, who may very well have been handsome in years long past, had his too long hair greasily covering his dulled brown eyes. Disgusting swine came to mind. Hey dad, mom wants you, I told him with dull annoyance. He glanced at me groggily, the whites of his eyes more red than white.

Tell her to F&!k off, he growled, and downed another quarter of a beer bottle. I grinned sadly at him, and headed back to my room, yelling the message to my mother before closing up my room and going to sleep.

Dad's busy, he'll be up in a few hours,

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXx-3rd Omni. POV-xXx

It was a dream..

Anise knew this, but she didn't much care.. The shadows were grinning at her, and it was very unsettling..

Hello, dear Ms Stepps. Do you wanna play a game? the shadows breathed in their hate dripping voices. Anise turned around on her heel and began marching blindly in the opposite direction. When her eyes opened, she found herself face to face with a faceless shadow in a hooded black cloak. She could hardly stand the piercing look of the red eyes, amused, malevolent, but unthreatened, with the same sense of joy that a child gets when melting ants with his magnifying glass.

Bugger off, she snapped, making it grin with unmeasurable glee. Anise shuddered, suddenly wishing there was someone there to hang onto. A thin tendril of living shadow wrapped itself gently around her arm, materializing to form a darker form of a Yu-Gi-Oh Duel disk.

Aw, come on, just one game? It persisted, a similar object on it's arms. The background pulsed and writhed, unreal but alive.

That stupid Yu-Gi-Oh game? Not gonna happen. I haven't played that since Jacob went rebel on me, she drawled darkly, glaring. The thing's grin became a smirk.

Then I'll go first, and it drew it's hand. With it's smirk, it fed a card into the monster field face down, and nodded at her to move. Go or you forfeit, it said in a fake light tune. Anise's eye's narrowed, and she drew a card.

Fine, fine, whatever you say, she told the thing, making it smirk wider. She feed a monster face down into the disk as well, and added two to the magic/trap card zone. 

With a smirk, the thing flipped it's monster into face up defense immediately after drawing it's card. The Princess of Tsurugi looked back at Anise. That's 1000 life points of damage to you for her special effect, it purred evilly, and Anise felt the nerve burning pain like white hot daggers pull down her left leg. Letting out a screech, she clawed at the shadows for something to support herself as the creature fell out of sight, but her nails dug into flesh instead, and there was a fierce hiss from whatever she'd hit. Firmly and brutally, her wrist was grabbed before it could dig any deeper, and twisted till she screamed louder and-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Anise awoke with a start to a heavy banging on her door. The flimsy wooden frame teetered on it's hinges like it would fall to the ground in pieces in mere moments. Frenzied by her nightmare, she jumped up and swung it open, and her brother's fist collided with her face.

God! Jacob, oh, God! she swore, clutching the bleeding flesh. He looked almost apologetic for an instant, then smiled.

he said, lying through his teeth. Didn't see ya. Look, I came to tell you I'm leaving, moving out, the man continued, and Anise let out a strangled, frustrated gargle and spit out a rather nasty wad of blood.

About frickin' time. You've only been going on and on about it forever, she hissed. Her brother, Jacob Stepps, his once near beautiful black locks spiked and tipped red, his face bordering deformed with so many piercings, and more gothic clothes than the original Goths that were in France building stuff.

Well, maybe you'll see me after I'm famous. Later, he called like his stupid, crazy painful-dream interrupting self. With a stupid smile he waved to her and headed down the stairs. Anise growled. Her family SUCKED. And what little there was of it to CALL family was quickly falling apart. Ah well, whatever. Doesn't matter, right? Who needs a stupid seventeen year old brother, anyway? Who needs a drunken father, or a manipulative, bed ridden mother? Heck, who needs any of this?

Anise slammed her door and collapsed on her bed, letting the creeping shadows spread toward her as the sun set softly out her busted window and cold late-winter breezes blew harmlessly through her room, her now sore face cushioned against her pillow. The shadows crept closer, closer, bringing with them slow and painful sleep..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The strong, well muscled hand reached toward the very edge of the portal that would take it into the other world, and stopped, right at the very limit.

Oh, go on. It's not gonna kill you, the master promised, the red-haired witch behind it's owner sighed, rolling her eyes. Besides, I wanna get this over with. Casting a stony glance at her, the blond elf brought up his other arm and passed them both through. As he scooped the girl up in his strong arms, tendrils and wisps of his very being sparked from his skin and armor, being stretched, stolen and absorbed into this world of light'. As though he'd been bit, he quickly withdrew the girl and his arms. The witch rolled her eyes again.

Oh, fine, so you lost a little bit of power? He was right, it didn't kill you, you're still perfectly fine. Now come on, her being in here is like us being out there. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up bleeding with how slow you've been going today, the witch ranted. Her guardian merely adjusted the stirring girls wait and turned around in a few slow, deliberate steps. The witch shifted her broom to hang over her shoulder. Hurry up, now. We don't want to run into any of the other monsters. Remember last time Ryu-Ran caught us out here? We'd be dead if not for that Buster Rancher thing.., she droned. The guardian merely clinked on silently beside her, watching the girl as she dwelled in her dreams. Ever so vaguely, he remembered before he was dwelling in shadows, when he would have dreams. When sleep consisted of more than just another world of shadows..

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I think that's the end of the first chapter.. Review s'il vous plait! An' no flames, if ya can..

_((Repost: Too many errors! I can't believe I didn't even spell check this! Augh! Well, I think I got them all. Leme know if you see any I missed, kaykay?))_


	2. Bloody Hell

((All A/N's will be at the end form now on... cause that's just neater... Yeah... And I decided to skip some things between here and last chapter... Yeah...))

**CHAPTER TWO: Bloody Hell  
**

xXx-3rd Person Omni.-xXx

Yugi Motou, the kid with the spiky, porcupine like multicolored hair, the adorable violet eyes and the very short build, nearly fell out of his chair. Something had just dropped out of his bedroom ceiling!

Yugi? Was that you? Keep it quiet up there! his mother yelled up the staircase.

Yeah mom! Sorry! he called back, cautiously getting up to examine the thing. It was wrapped in dark velvet, some sort of blueish black color. The velvet seemed moist and bunched in places, like it was coated in something sticky. Yugi had the impression that there was a person in the bundle.

)Yugi, be careful. We don't know where it came from... ( Yami told him mentally. Yugi nodded to seemingly no one in response to the voice in his head, and reached down to touch the bundle. It let out a slow groan of pain.

It's a girl! Yugi cried in surprise, and quickly pulled aside the cloth to examine her closer. Her skin was red, and swollen with cuts and scratches, which seemed to criss-cross every part of her exposed skin. Her clothes were all lightly soaked, and appeared american in style. She's hurt bad..., he whispered, examining a deep gash that ran along her side, exposed through a torn black shirt. There was an indecisive silence, and he bit his lower lip. Would his mom and grandpa let her stay? Should he tell them? Finally, he stood and peered his head out the door. Grandpa! I need your help with something!

)She smells of shadows..( Yami whispered in his quiet, mental tone. )There's something dark around this girl, aibou. You must be cautious..(

Yes, yes, I know..' Yugi snapped at his other side. Grandpa, sh, be quiet. I don't want mom to know about this.. Yugi whispered as his grandfather appeared at the doorway.

Yugi? Wha- Oh my.. the old man breathed, laying his sights on the girl. She let out another low groan, writhing in some pain unimaginable.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXx-Anise's Point Of View-xXx

Step by step, my senses returning one by one. First, touch, and a horrible pain spread across my skin like wild fire, making me want to scream, but instead I just groaned. Then hearing, and a boy whispered I think she's awake, Granpa, bring over the cloth, she's bleeding again. Next taste, and blood swirled around in my mouth, made thick by saliva. Smell brought on a combination of lilac perfume, old men and metallic water. It made me feel ill. Finally, my sight returned, fuzzy but there, and I groaned again. Stupid tv..

Jac, turn off the Tv. You know I still hate Yu-Gi-Oh, I moaned, and then coughed a few times. Yugi Motou was looking out with concern etched all over his adorable anime face. He blinked, and then brought a cool cloth to my face, and even though it stung, I sighed. My head felt like it was on fire, and pain radiated from my leg, face and side. Suddenly it hit me, like I had just stepped out of a fog.

Hey, you shouldn't move. You're hurt pretty bad, Yugi's grampa commented, and I resisted the urge to roll over and get a better look at him. He looked older up close..

I'm Yugi Motou, by the way. This is my grampa, you can call him Gramps. You can speak right now? What's your name? his voice just oozed innocence, it made me feel just about as ill as the smell of the water that was dripping from the cloth and down my face.

Um, yeah. I'm Anise Stepps, I said uncertainly. This is SO a fanfic. Janis told me all about them, once. Young teens with no lives at all write them and post them on the internet, and usually they're filled with original characters' that are TOTAL Mary-Sues. I guess I'd be the Mary-Sue..

Hi, Anise, um, he started saying something, but I pushed myself up, effectively ending his efforts to do whatever to my forehead.

Oh, you shouldn't be moving! Gramps said, and headed back over, some bandages with him. I gave him and odd look, and pulled my legs up closer to me.

I'll be fine, I insisted, and took damage report. My legs were fine up to my thighs, and there was a bandaged gash along my thigh. I didn't even want to THINK about one of those two taking care of it, but the bandages were a different color, more yellowish and old looking, than the bandages wrapped around my stomach, where I could feel there must've been a series of cuts. And then there was a bandage wrapped around my head right under my bangs, and the bruise I could feel from when Jac hit me. Oh yeah.. I whispered too quiet for them to hear. My family was ruined, that's it. Mom'll be left to starve by dad, I'll be completely forgotten and Jac won't know any of this cause he'll be to busy following his rock star dream. I think I'm going to pass out now, I whispered, falling back onto the bed. Yugi looked at me strangely, and then glanced at his grandfather. I closed my eyes.

What should we do, Granpa?Well, we can't just keep her here, and we need to tell your mother..,But mom won't let me keep her!

Gramps let out a low chuckle. It sounds like you've found a lost puppy! Yugi, she's not a pet!I know, he sounded ashamed at the way he'd been referring to me.

Well, if you don't mind sleeping on the floor, I suppose she can stay this one night. But we've got to find out where she came from, and what's going on.

I felt hot breath across my check for an instant. I think she's asleep. Okay, Gramps. And in the morning we can talk to her.Yes. Now, Yugi, I've got to go back to the store. I'll be back to check up on her in the morning. You're lucky she showed up saturday afternoon when school was out.Yes, gramps. G'night.Good night Yugi.

I managed not to smile. I could go to sleep then. Good. I let myself be carried away and out of this world, back into my dream world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXx-3rd Omni. POV-xXx

Anise stared, unseeing, at the pitch-blackness. There was nothing in front of her, nothing behind her, nothing below her, nothing around her. She drew in a deep breath, but nothing came. There was no air here. There was nothing.

Two sparks of red light flashed into view in front of her, and then the hazy form of a woman in the shadows. The reddish light surrounding her was enough that Anise could see herself again, and could see that the weight on her arm was still the ready duelling device. Experimentally, she pushed some weight onto her left leg. The pain seared back, but not so much that it was impossible to stay stable. Fine then. I'd recovered.

It took a second, but I realised that something was missing. The pressure, the throbbing of blood pouring out by my heart's will. The bandages were missing.

You sure get hurt a lot, the shadow breathed. I grinned, a complete façade.

Yeah, I guess, I responded idly, and drew my card. Fissure. I played it, voicing my actions, throwing Silver fang into attack mode and charging it. 1200 life points bit out of the shadow's stock. I watched it grin horribly, blood trickling down it's forehead and around the impressions that housed it's eyes.

Not bad. But are you as good as the pharaoh? it breathed, drawing a card. I didn't want to do another turn, get hurt again, crash into someone again. Someone? Was there someone else in this place? My lips began to form the question, to ask the shadow, when a second thought, a painful flash of hazy memory, shot at me. A picture of the dark stone tablet, me-

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

xXx-Anise's Point Of View-xXx

Anise? Anise? Are you up? Yugi's voice roused me. I heard me yawn. Anise, you want something to eat? I'm gonna go bring up breakfast. I'll be right back, okay? You can get up now, okay? he said. I groaned and pulled my eyes open sleepily. More weird dreams.

I said, and he smiled sleepily and left the room, closing the door behind him. Terrific. Groaning again, I sat up, and made exhausted runs through my hair to straighten it. When I was officially satisfied, I stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on my left leg, which felt like it was bleeding again, and half walked, half limped over to the mirror right by his bed. Funny, I didn't remember being an anime person when I went to bed at home last night/afternoon/whatever. My old, messy, plain black hair was an odd, sort of black sort of purple, raven like color, spiky at the bangs, and shoulder length. My brown eyes glinted goldish, narrowed and with thick, strong outlines. My features were sharper and my body stronger, it seemed. Good point one; you always look good here, even in blood stained bandages. Bad point one; People in Animes bleed a lot. Despite what they say and what it looks like, it hurts like Hell. I decided to busy myself messing with my hair till Yugi got back. Here, as long as I wasn't asleep, I didn't really have to deal with getting hurt or my stupid family or my manipulative friends. I just had to worry about soul-stealing, card-playing psychos like Marik. Speaking of which, I better figure out where in this Godforsaken series I am, or else I'll never know what to expect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/N:** SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! To ANYONE who's reading this, I am eternally apologizing! First my internet was busted, then my mom was busted (and still is) and now I'm on probation too! CURSE MY FATE! Please review so I know whether or not you're still out there, okay? And sorry it's so bad, too. I tried to fix it up some at the end, but I don't think it's working. Bah.


End file.
